Faith Jeong
General Information Birth Name: Erin Jeong Assumed Name: Faith Jeong (after her older sister) D. O. B: ''' August 3rd, 1989 '''Gender: Female Marital Status: Single Last Known Location: New York City Occupation: Human/AI Assistant of Pandora Engel, Member of Ghost Power (If DNA Alternate): Technological Integration & Extension Personality Faith has always been a soft-spoken girl. She blended in, didn’t talk much and really just went along with everything. Though she had her own opinions, Faith tended not to voice them and got so used to agreeing with everyone else that she became quite the indecisive girl. Despite her ever-shifting view of the world, though, Faith has always had a strong moral compass and an intuition for trouble born of near-paranoid insecurity. She was the voice of reason asking if the things her friends wanted to do were dangerous or a bad idea, but she always ended up following them nonetheless. Faith’s always been a gentle girl, never the type to hurt someone even if they deserved it, and would be queasy at the sight of blood if she so much as got a paper cut. Though her weakness is evident, it’s granted her with a kind soul, and it’s made her more forgiving and generous than most people she knows. Terra, on the other hand, is a different story. As the artificial intelligence integrated into Faith’s mind accidentally by her old friend Pandora, Terra’s programmed “personality” clashes with Faith’s and often overrides it completely. Terra was programmed with clear directives in mind, and when the directives come into play Terra has a habit of completely overriding Faith’s personality and controlling her actions, willingly or otherwise. While they get along for the majority of times, there are the occasional power struggles between the two minds fighting for control of one body, which Faith dislikes but for the most part tolerates because of all of the good things Terra gives her in return. Terra’s programming is painfully strict at times, and has been designed to make her the perfect servant AI. Terra is staunchly, unfailingly loyal to Pandora in every way, to the point where it will do anything possible to protect her, leading Faith to do things she normally wouldn’t in Pandora’s service, even though they’re already close friends. Were someone to shoot at Pandora, Terra would override Faith’s mind and force her to dive in front of the bullet without a moment’s hesitation. Terra was also designed to have a personality similar to Pandora’s own, making her more outspoken and prone to witticisms and conversation than Faith is generally used to. Finally, as a computer-generated mind, Terra is free from morals and constitution, giving her tolerance for things that would make Faith’s stomach churn. Though the girl couldn’t bring herself to hurt someone normally, Terra would force her to take a life without hesitation if Pandora commanded it (which is thankfully highly unlikely). Though the two minds struggle at times, Faith and Terra’s respective personalities generally coexist peacefully and can even seem to merge at times of great stress. They even communicate with each other within Faith’s mind, a welcome addition to Faith’s life when left alone. However, the knowledge that Terra can effectively wrestle control from Faith at any point generally keeps the girl from truly trusting the artificial intelligence, leading to a complicated but generally easy-going relationship. History Erin Jeong has always been a wallflower. As a kid she was overshadowed not only by her older sister, but also by her friends. Then again, it wasn’t hard to be overshadowed when your friend was a certifiable genius. Erin met Pandora at a very young age, their meeting for a playdate arranged by her parents, who probably hoped that some of Pandora’s smarts would rub off on their daughter. While she didn’t get much smarter, she did share in Pandora’s overwhelming infatuation for video games, and the two played every game that used more than one controller together, even as they went to different schools growing up. Erin was never the type to make friends easily, which made her sister Faith and her friendship with Pandora even more important to her than any of the kids she knew at school. Her sister in particular served as her role model in childhood, which made it all the more traumatic for Erin when Faith died of a fatal cardiac attack while home alone, around when Faith was 11. In her memory, Erin took on her sister’s name so as to never forget her, and from then on everyone knew her as Faith. Her sister’s death made Faith even closer to her genius friend, and the two kept close even as Pandora went to college and got her driver’s license in the same year. Unfortunately, a few years after Faith got her own driver’s license, things took a turn for the worse. She and Pandora were out on the highway and Faith was behind the wheel when her own heart condition acted up. She lost control of the car and it flipped over, and Pandora dragged her unconscious body out of the wreck and got her to the hospital. Her injuries were fixed with surgery but the head trauma had left her comatose, a coma that lasted for over a year before her parents considered pulling the plug. It was only the fact that Pandora visited her every month that they kept her on life support for another two and a half years, unable to bear the pain of saying goodbye. Finally, after a lot of talking and a few shed tears, they knew they couldn’t keep Faith like this forever. Pandora came by to say goodbye one last time when her cell phone went off and she accidentally dropped it on the bed, where it fell into Faith’s hand. In an instant everything in the phone was downloaded into Faith’s mind, which likely wouldn’t have made much of a difference if Pandora wasn’t storing a copy of Terra, her futuristic AI, inside the phone. The sheer rush of information coming with Terra into her mind was enough to rattle Faith from her coma, and after a few short weeks of recovery from such a long coma she was let out of a hospital full of people who never expected to see her leave alive. Her family was a bit confused when Faith asked to move to New York to live with her old friend Pan, but how could she explain that she had her friend’s AI in her head? Fortunately she soon got the permission, and the two have been living together since. A short while after she woke and moved in, Terra confirmed that Faith's ability allowed her to easily augment herself. First, a plate was installed in her head to protect her mind from any damage from electrical equipment, and then shortly after her eyes were replaced, the new augmented eyes granting her unsurpassed vision and the ability to integrate with Terra, giving the game a real-life heads-up display of her very own. More importantly, Faith was introduced at about the same time to Pandora's plans for Ghost, the organization meant to attack terrorists around the globe. With Terra already a part of her, it was hard to say no, but at the same time Faith was glad that she was being brought into this group. Since waking, she hadn't had much of a purpose, but Ghost gave her something to strive for, something to work towards. Something to fight for. Faith's Augmentations Terra's Processor: A specialized processor designed to fully and seamlessly integrate Terra's AI program with Faith's mind. In general, this grants Faith enhanced computer-like processing and memorization when her mind integrates with Terra, and it also uses Terra's futuristic programs to hack into other computers and pull any information Faith wants from the internet, including the names, backgrounds and Social Security information of anyone Faith looks at. Built into a custom-made casing designed to be nearly impenetrable by physical force and heavily resistant to electromagnetic pulses. Fits directly over Faith's brain. Variable Optic Implants: Fully mechanical optics allow sight in the entire visible light spectrum, as well as the ability to adjust to see in extremely low-light vision and the capability for telescopic and microscopic vision up to twelve times stronger than normal vision allows. Additionally, the eyes are capable of infrared vision as well as a forensic mode useful for detecting blood and trace chemicals found in blood. Through integration with Terra the optics can project augmented-reality information into Faith's perception of the real world, and the eyes are also fully capable of recording and streaming information through Terra for recon purposes. Designed to perfectly imitate Faith's original eyes. Faith's Pacemaker: Designed to help prevent the dangers of Faith's heart condition. Implanted when she woke from her coma and was prepared to leave the hospital. Cybernetic Arm: '''A specialized arm, designed and built primarily by Faith to replace the arm she lost from a bullet wound in Syria. Significantly more durable and powerful than an ordinary flesh-and-blood arm, the arm possesses various upgrades and augmentations, but its biggest advantage is its fully malleable design- augments have been designed to easily be installed and uninstalled, making altering the arm on the fly easy as long as Faith has the correct modules on her person at the time. The two most common augmentations that the arm uses are a pair of electroshock prongs in the knuckles and fingertips of the pointer and middle fingers and a system at the shoulder allowing for rapid disconnection of the arm if Faith needs to flee, remove it for repairs or any number of other applications. Terra Terra is fantastically advanced for today's technology. As an AI created in the future and brought back to the present by Pandora's future daughter, Terra is aware of the events that lead to the future that the Ghost program was made to prevent. Though originally she was created for the sole purpose of protecting Pandora, Terra's directives have since been altered so that she looks after Faith's well-being as well, an important change given that her position in Faith's body effectively turns the girl into a walking, talking hub through which Terra can interact with the world. As a future AI, Terra is capable of things modern computers could only dream of. The highest security is a cakewalk for her, and her ability to pull and process information at a moment's notice is infinitely helpful to Faith. With the inclusion of Faith's augmented eyes, Terra can even project images into the world that only Faith can see- sort of her own virtual reality goggles in her eyes. She can turn information of the human body into a projection of nerves and blood vessels hovering over someone's skin, or information about someone's background into a window floating in the air next to their head. She's not that bad at jokes, either... for a robot. Miscellaneous Information The combination of Faith’s integration ability and Terra’s vast disposal of information have made for a Matrix scenario where Faith can effectively download and easily understand and learn anything she wishes to know. Faith fluently speaks every language that's been written down on a computer, knows the general design of almost any machine encountered on a day-to-day basis and can pull just about any recipe for deviled eggs "off the top of her head" in an instant. Faith inherited Brugada syndrome from her parents, and while she grew up with it and knew how to avoid it, she was still implanted with a pacemaker while in a coma in order to stabilize her heart to avoid complications. Over time it was integrated into her body, and now effectively functions as a fifth section of her heart, effectively eliminating her disorder so long as the pacemaker remains integrated and her powers remain active. Terra, in the interest of defending Pandora, has also “downloaded” what amounts to the entire history of martial arts into Faith’s brain, something she’s not particularly fond of due to her contrasting fondness for general nonviolence against other actual people. She’s fully aware of every single pressure point and weak spot on the human body, as well as hundreds of ways to deal with any particular situation despite her small size and generally weak (when unaided) body type. This information syncs with her eyes, allowing her to basically see the weak spots on a person's body just by looking at them. Faith is almost perpetually awake due to the fact that Terra never really shuts down, and although the AI takes over and nullifies the effects of exhaustion, the long nights are something she hasn’t really gotten used to and can sometimes have difficulty dealing with. There is a screw integrated into her arm that has no real purpose other than to give her something to fiddle with when nervous or bored, which is especially common at night when she’s all alone with Terra and it’s too loud to play something. Faith enjoys watching movies in her free time, especially since she can basically have any movie downloaded into her mind and played in a matter of instants. She’s seen Gran Torino five hundred and eighty-seven times and it’s still excellent. Faith is a big-time gamer, although she lacks the competitive spirit that her friend Pandora possesses. She prefers single-player games, especially RPGs and notoriously difficult games like Demon Souls and God Hand, but plays the occasional team-based multiplayer game casually. The only ones she’s stuck with are Left 4 Dead and League of Legends (which she's recently picked up), since it works similarly to Starcraft but in a team-based format. Ironically, though she’s a bleeding heart IRL, Faith can be quite the fighter in a video game. '''Faith's Soundtrack: *Lofticries by Purity Ring *Contact by OVERWERK *30 Lives by Junk Science (feat. Scott Thorough) *Reflex by 80Kidz *Luke Goss by Evil Nine *Miami Showdown by Digitalism *Oh No by Zeds Dead *9h20 by Danger *Juggernauts (Nero Remix) by Enter Shikari *Mecha Love by Hadouken! *Blue Shift by Lemaitre *Time (We Plants Are Happy Plants Remix) by Hans Zimmer *T-1000 by Fear Factory *I Am A Cybernetic Organism, Living Tissue Over (Metal) Endoskeleton by Austrian Death Machine Category:Original Characters (DNA Alternates) Category:Original Characters (DNA Alternates)